Surprises and Promises
by popularcypher
Summary: What if Grayson wasn't as drunk as we thought after Vanessa left him at the alter? What really happened when Jane helped him back to his suite?


Drop Dead Diva Fan Fiction  
Surprises and Promises

Grayson looked at Jane as she helped him keep his balance. He didn't know how he got to this point. Walking with his arm around Jane down this hallway was the most intoxicating part of his day.

As he got to the door of the suite he pulled his key card out of his breast pocket. It slipped out of his fingers and onto the beige rug.

Jane leaned him against the wall and bent down to get it allowing his nostrils to be filled with the scent of lavender. Brushing her right breast against his arm as she came back up to guide him into the room he breathed deeply.

"I'm never falling in love again. It just can't happen again." he sighed being sat onto the bed by Jane.

"Hey, don't say that you never know the next one might just be the one." she said removing his suit jacket as best as she could. As she got the right arm out he fell back onto the bed pulling her with him.

"You're right Jane." he sighed as he held her close and looked into her eyes. "Besides, it's too late anyway."

"Too late for what?.." she breathed out. With a giggle as she turned her head to see his face.

"I've already fallen in love again and I don't think I ever truly loved Vanessa."

"Well if you didn't love Vanessa then who do you love?" she stared into his blue eyes preparing for the heart break that would soon follow after hearing him talk about another woman.

Moving a strand of hair out of her face his said, "You.. I love you..." Bringing her face to his he kissed her softly on the lips tasting her strawberry lip gloss. Wanting more he lifted himself above her and began to bite at her plump lips. He grazed his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance which was soon granted.

Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. Panting she couldn't help but think it was meant to be. Tasting the alcohol in his mouth she soon remembered that he may not be thinking clearly.

Breaking the kiss, Jane pushed him up to give them space only to have him begin to nibble her neck. "Mmm, Grayson.. Wait you're not thinking clearly.. You've had a lot to drink.."

Grayson moved his hand up the side of her thigh under her dress and lifted his lips to her ear, "I'm thinking just fine... I've wanted you for such a long time..." he kissed behind her ear.

"Jane, I want you. Please tell me you want me too." he was moving his hand over her legs with need. She sighed and moved his lips to hers.

"Mmm, I want you too." as the words left her mouth he kissed her passionately.

Jane's hands moved quickly to unbutton his shirt needing to feel him on her. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her legs around him.

Not breaking the kiss he lifted her a few inches of the bed to unzip her dress. As soon as the first inch of the dress was unzipped she stopped and pushed him away. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"It's just I'm not exactly what you're use to and I'm just a little nervous I guess." she chuckled nervously under her breath.

Grayson took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. "Jane, I love you and you're so beautiful. I wouldn't change any part of you and I'm going to show you just how amazing you are." Kissing her sweetly adding more passion with every minute he slid his hand back to her zipper easing it down.

As he slipped the dress off her body he kissed every piece of newly exposed skin. As he dropped her dress on the floor he took off his pants and stood in his boxers only.

As Grayson eased back on top of her he could hear her breathing quicken. He smiled down at her and reached over to turn off the light on the table beside them.

With only the light of the fireplace blazing he stroked her cheek and kissed her. Taking his time to remove her lace under wear he sighed happily to be there with her. Slipping off his boxers he laid under the blankets with Jane.

Looking into her eyes as he knelt above her he kissed her tenderly, "I love you so much." Kissing her passionately he entered her in one swift movement. She gasped into the kiss. He felt her as she moaned into his mouth. Moving his lips down to suckle on her neck he lifted one leg around his waist.

"Grayson, oh I love you." Jane gasped as he continued to touch and love her. Though it was Jane's body it felt like all the times they use to be together except better in a way. It amazed her how familiar it all was and how right it felt.

They moved faster together as their breath came quicker. Jane held him tighter as they yelled together. As he lifted himself a bit above Jane she stopped him. "No please, just don't move yet." she moaned.

"I know I wasn't planning on it." He kissed her sweetly playfully biting her lips as they held each other.

Easing out of Jane, Grayson laid next to her and brought her to lay cuddled to his side. He played with a strand of hair on her head which was now laying over his heart. As Jane laid there she began to lace her fingers into his and play with the digits contently.

Kissing Jane's head he whispered to her, "I love you darling and since I didn't get the chance before,..." he reached over to the bed side table and took the ring he put there before going to the bar and slipped it on her left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Looking into his eyes Jane began to cry and he wiped her tears as she leaned back onto his chest. "Yes..." she sobbed and leaned up to kiss him.

As she settled back onto his chest he began to softly sing their song. "Lucky" by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Collat. Jane smiled until she realized what he was singing and that it was Grayson and Deb's song. Why would he be singing that to her.

Jane looked at him with tears still in her eyes and he smiled at her. He stopped singing and brought her lips to his kissing her deeply. "Deb, Jane it doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and I will always love you."

"But how...?"

"The night we danced in your office I went home and dreamt about the accident and talking to you at the restaurant. I remembered looking at you and seeing Deb in you. I love you so much and I'm going to spend my life being with you."

Jane kissed him passionately and pulled him on top of her. "Grayson, take me again please."

"Gladly, Schmoopy." kissing each other deeply they continued to have each other all night


End file.
